


Just for Us

by CJSpooks



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: LiveJournal, M/M, tgs, topgearslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-02
Updated: 2011-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJSpooks/pseuds/CJSpooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Jeremy find a new place to spend their time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just for Us

Andy nodded to Jeremy, signaling the rehearsal was complete.

“Finally,” Jeremy groaned.

Richard unhooked his earpiece and microphone. “I need a smoke.” He hopped off the stage and scurried away.

James sighed, allowing himself to lean into Jeremy. “I never thought the rehearsal would end. I’m cold and right knackered.”

Jeremy slipped an arm around him. “Well, we do have some time to get some kip.”

“Where? Hammond's been hogging the couch in our usual spot.”

“Because of that greedy Hamster, I have prepared a place...just for us.”

“I have a feeling I should be worried.”

“Just follow me, May.”

Jeremy led the way to a medium-sized shed right off the hangar. “I've never been back here before.”

“The crew was using it for storage of equipment or drugs or something. I told them to bugger off and then fixed it up knowing how much you like sheds!”

“What have you done to it?”

Jeremy unlocked the door and clicked on the overhead light. “Prepare to be impressed with my design genius!”

After a pause, “You've outdone yourself,” James said, nodding slowly.

“I knew you'd love it.”

The décor was quite simple, which was to be expected. The metal interior walls were bare save for a single framed picture of Jeremy’s other favorite man, Isambard Kingdom Brunel. On the floor was a mattress covered by a light brown duvet.

“Please tell me that isn’t the infamous water lilo from the 17-year-old challenge.”

“No, that got punctured by my anarchy flag, remember? This here is a foam mattress. Better for my back. And yours.”

“Our new secret hideaway?”

“If you want it to be.”

“I do.” James gave Jeremy a quick kiss before climbing onto the makeshift bed. “This is actually comfortable.” He leaned back, clasping his hands behind his head. “We could find a way to christen this new place. Join me, Jez?”

“I thought you’d never ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to topgearslash comm on LJ on Feb 2, 2011.


End file.
